State and Main
|runtime = 105 min. |language = English |country = United States |budget = |gross = $6,944,471 (US) $9,206,279 (Worldwide) }}State and Main is a 2000 comedy film written and directed by David Mamet and starring William H. Macy, Sarah Jessica Parker, Alec Baldwin, Julia Stiles, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Rebecca Pidgeon, David Paymer, Patti LuPone, Clark Gregg, and Charles Durning. The plot involves the on-location production in Waterford, Vermont, of a film called The Old Mill. The actual film was shot in Massachusetts in Manchester-by-the-Sea, Beverly, Dedham and Waltham. State and Main received favorable reviews from critics. Plot Havoc is wrought on the inhabitants of a small New England town by a troubled film production. After the leading man's penchant for underage girls gets them banished from their New Hampshire location, the crew relocates to the small town of Waterford, Vermont, to finish shooting The Old Mill. As its title suggests, the film depends on the presence of a genuine mill, something the town is reported to possess. Unfortunately, with only days before principal photography begins, it becomes apparent that the mill in fact burned down decades ago. Unfazed, the film's director, Walt Price (William H. Macy), places his faith in the ability of first-time screenwriter Joseph Turner White (Philip Seymour Hoffman) to alter the script. What he doesn't count on is White's apparently bottomless reserve of angst-fueled writer's block. A local bookseller, Annie Black (Rebecca Pidgeon), tries to provide White with inspiration. The film's leading lady (Sarah Jessica Parker) refuses to do her contracted nude scene unless she's paid an additional $800,000, while the foreign cinematographer offends the locals by messing with a historic firehouse. Meanwhile, the leading man, Bob Barrenger (Alec Baldwin), dallies with Carla (Julia Stiles), a crafty local teen. Everything comes to a head after Barrenger and Carla are injured in a car accident, which leads White (the only witness) to another emotional quandary and into the arms of Annie. Meanwhile, a powerful movie producer (David Paymer) comes to town to help Price with the ensuing mess. Cast *William H. Macy - Walt Price *Sarah Jessica Parker - Claire Wellesley *Alec Baldwin - Bob Barrenger *Julia Stiles - Carla *Philip Seymour Hoffman - Joseph Turner White *Rebecca Pidgeon - Ann *David Paymer - Marty Rossen *Clark Gregg - Doug Mackenzie *Patti LuPone - Sherry Bailey *Charles Durning - Mayor George Bailey *Lionel Mark Smith - Bill Smith *Ricky Jay - Jack *Michael Higgins - Doc Wilson *Jonathan Katz - Howie Gold *Laura Silverman - Secretary *Michael Bradshaw - Town Priest *J. J. Johnston - Stationmaster *John Krasinski - Caddy / Judge's assistant(uncredited) Reception Critical reception As of December 2017, State and Main holds an 86% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Awards *'Casting Society of America ' **'Won': Artios – Best Casting for Feature Film - Comedy (Avy Kaufman) *'Chicago Film Critics Association ' **Nominated: Best Screenplay (David Mamet) *'Florida Film Critics Circle ' **'Won': Best Ensemble Cast **'Won': Best Screenplay (David Mamet) *'Ft. Lauderdale International Film Festival ' **'Won': Jury Award – Best Film (David Mamet) **'Won': Best Supporting Male (William H. Macy) *'National Board of Review' **'Won': Best Acting by an Ensemble *'Online Film Critics Society ' **'Won': Best Ensemble Cast Performance (tied with Almost Famous) **Nominated: Best Screenplay (David Mamet) *'Satellite Awards' **Nominated: Best Motion Picture - Comedy or Musical **Nominated: Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role - Comedy or Musical (Rebecca Pidgeon) **Nominated: Best Screenplay - Original (David Mamet) Notes External links * * * [http://www.bazoomer.com/ Bazoomer.com, Website of the fictional company who paid to have their product placed in the movie The Old Mill] * Category:2000 films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Films directed by David Mamet Category:Waterford, Vermont Category:English-language films Category:Vermont culture Category:Dedham, Massachusetts Category:Films shot in Massachusetts Category:Films set in Vermont Category:Films about filmmaking Category:American comedy films Category:American satirical films Category:Film scores by Theodore Shapiro